Ein Fest auf Hogwarts
by HexeLea
Summary: Die 1. Vorführung des festlichen Tages auf Hogwarts. Einige Überraschungen für die Gäste.....
1. Eine Einladung wird verschickt

Beta: "Gwin" (Du wunderbare)

Und wie immer: Mir gehört nichts und ich will auch nichts damit verdienen!

**Ein Fest auf Hogwarts**

**Kapitel 1: Eine Einladung wird verschickt**

Albus Dumbledore hatte eingeladen nach Hogwarts. Am ersten Sonntag nach Beginn der Sommerferien, denn da waren die Schüler zu ihren Familien nach Hause gefahren, in der Schule für Zauberei war Ruhe eingekehrt, und all die guten Freunde, die der Schulleiter um sich scharen wollte, sollten kommen, um ein Fest zu feiern.

Die Eulen waren teilweise wochenlang unterwegs gewesen, um die Briefe zu überbringen. Hier kamen ihr Zwang nach Kommunikation und das phänomenale Gedächtnis den Vögeln sehr zugute. Hatte eine Eule einmal von einer anderen über den Aufenthaltsort einer Person etwas erfahren, so konnte sie sich auch nach Jahren noch daran erinnern. Und die treuen Tiere mit der hohen Lebenserwartung quatschten nun mal gerne miteinander, wenn sie sich begegneten.

Und so überbrachten sie ihre Nachrichten an:

Harry Potter und seine Frau Luna, die mit ihren beiden Kindern in Sirius Haus lebten, das sie gründlich renoviert hatten, so dass es jetzt irgendwie richtig gemütlich geworden war.  
Luna arbeitete freiberuflich als Übersetzerin für diverse Bücherverlage, sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zaubererwelt. Harry, dessen Aurorentätigkeit nach dem endgültigen Sturz des dunklen Lord und seinen Getreuen nicht mehr so umfangreich war, hatte leider auch seine als Tarnung und für den inneren Ausgleich sorgende Position als Sucher im Quidditchteam der englischen Nationalmannschaft aufgeben müssen. Nach einem üblen Zusammenstoß während eines Endspiels der Europameisterschaft mit einem Treiber der italienischen Mannschaft hatte er trotz langwieriger Behandlung im St. Mungos eine Steifheit in der linken Schulter zurückbehalten. Die Schmerzen hielten sich dank diverser Salben und Tränke seines Freundes Severus Snape zwar in Grenzen, aber Quidditch spielte er nun ausschließlich hobbymäßig.

Severus Snape und seine Lebensgefährtin Hermine Granger, die zusammen sehr erfolgreich eine Apotheke in London betrieben, die sowohl von Muggeln als auch von Zauberern eifrig besucht wurde. Hermine hatte zuerst an einer Muggeluniversität ihr Apothekerdiplom erworben. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich in Psychologie und Naturheilkunde/Homöopathie mehr als umfangreiche Kenntnisse angeeignet. Anschließend hatte sie einige Jahre in ein Studium an der Zaubereruniversität investiert und ihr bereits beachtliches Wissen über Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zaubereigeschichte usw. vertieft. Als ihr nach Abschluß auch dieses Studiums, natürlich mit allerbesten Noten, in London von einem Freund ihrer Eltern eine Apotheke zur Übernahme angeboten wurde, hatte sie nicht lange gezögert und zugegriffen. Recht schnell merkte sie, dass sie zeitlich überfordert war, in alle Richtungen ihre vielfältigen Kenntnisse einzusetzen. Sie wollte einfach zu viel anbieten für ihre stetig wachsende Kundschaft und kam nicht mehr zum Schlafen. Außerdem fehlte ihr der Austausch mit einem Menschen, der sie auch weiterhin geistig forderte. Den Kontakt zu ihrem früheren Zaubertränkeprofessor in Hogwarts hatte sie nie abgebrochen. Zuerst durch den Orden des Phönix und den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort, später einfach, weil sie es beide wollten und brauchten, trafen sie sich unregelmäßig etwa 3 - 4 mal jährlich entweder in seinem Labor oder in ihrer jeweiligen Studentenbude, um tiefschürfende Gespräche über Tränke, Kräuter und Heilmethoden zu führen. Außerdem flitzten ständig Eulen hin und her, übermittelten Fragen und Antworten, welche die beiden einander schickten. Hermine hatte schließlich die Initiative ergriffen und Severus gefragt, ob er in ihrer Apotheke als Teilhaber einsteigen wollte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so spontan "Ja" sagen würde, aber offensichtlich hatte er schon länger mehr oder weniger unterbewusst auf eine neue Herausforderung gewartet und gehofft. Beide hatten die Entscheidung noch keine Sekunde bereut. Sie waren zusammen (eine engere persönliche Verbindung hatte sich schnell wie selbstverständlich eingestellt), und sie ergänzten sich weiterhin mit ihrem Tatendrang und Wissen einfach perfekt. Zum Heiraten hatte ihnen bisher schlichtweg die Zeit gefehlt, jedoch war bereits ein Termin ins Auge gefasst, denn Hermine erwartete ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind, und das sollte von Anfang an den Namen seines Vaters tragen.

Ronald Weasly und seine Frau Susan (geb. Bones) lebten z.Zt. in Südfrankreich. Ron hatte nach dem Tod von George im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen bald dessen Platz neben Fred eingenommen. Da er sich nicht so sehr auf die Herstellung der magischen Scherzartikel verstand, sondern eher auf den Verkauf, hatte er in kurzer Zeit Märkte im Ausland aufgebaut. Besonders der Vertrieb in Südeuropa lief bestens, und da den beiden das warme Klima dort so gut gefiel, verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit des Jahres hier. Eine 4-köpfige, rothaarige Kinderschar ließ selten Langeweile aufkommen in dem Bungalow mit Blick aufs Meer.

Die Liste war lang, aber nicht unendlich - jeder kannte jeden und es würde ein schönes Fest werden.

Und so folgten die geladenen Gäste vollzählig der Einladung und kamen nach Hogwarts. Für die meisten war es viele Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren - aber es hatte sich so gut wie nichts verändert, und so fühlten sich alle sofort wieder zuhause und sehr wohl.

_Das wars erst mal, wenn Ihr wollt, gehts weiter. Reviewt einfach, ob Ihr den Grund für das Fest erfahren wollt:-)_


	2. Gespräche

**Ein Fest auf Hogwarts**

**Kapitel 2: Gespräche**

"Hier hat sich ja nicht viel verändert", flüsterte eine leise, männliche Stimme. "Stimmt - hätte ich nicht gedacht, in all den Jahren," erwiderte eine zweite. "Fawkes - wie schön, dich zu sehn", hörte man eine weibliche Stimme, die irgendwie belegt klang, als sei sie nicht sehr geübt im Sprechen.  
Und eine Frau beugte sich vor und streichelte den Phönix, der sich sofort in die Hand hineinschmiegte, als würde ihn diese täglich liebkosen.  
"Was der Alte wohl von uns will", fragte ein weiterer Mann. "Keine Ahnung", ließ sich der erste vernehmen.  
"Hauptsache, wir kommen bald zum Brunch hinunter in die große Halle", hörte man einen letzten Sprecher.

Lautlos öffnete sich eine Tür zwischen den Portraits der beiden Amtvorgänger von Albus Dumbledore, heraus trat der langbärtige, grauhaarige und, wie viele sagten "beste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte". Die Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich.  
Fünf Augenpaare sahen ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er blickte jeden von ihnen mit einem warmen Lächeln an, reichte ihnen nacheinander die Hand zur Begrüßung, verbeugte sich leicht und musterte sie daraufhin nochmals, wiederum einen nach dem anderen. Seine Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Lebendigkeit verloren. Wie eh und je schienen sie jedes Detail dessen in sich aufzusaugen, was sie erblickten. Sein Bart war noch länger, seine Haare noch weißer geworden, seine Haltung etwas gebeugt. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen jeder den Atem anzuhalten schien, sprach Albus Dumbledore:  
"Möchte jemand vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon?" Und er reichte eine Schale in die Runde, die auf einer der Fensterbänke gestanden hatte. Ein leises Kichern brach in der Runde aus, das die angespannte Situation ein wenig entkrampfte. Keiner wollte das Angebot abschlagen, also hörte man als nächstes erst mal Rascheln und leises Schmatzen.  
Dann fuhr der Schulleiter fort:

"Meine lieben Freunde. Ich freue mich so sehr, euch zu sehen, und ich möchte euch zuerst von Herzen danken, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid, und dass ihr euch hier in meinem Büro eingefunden habt, bevor ihr euch dem Fest hingebt. Ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Im Moment ist es nicht nötig, dass ihr euch dazu äußert. Ihr sollt in Ruhe einige Stunden darüber nachdenken, es möglicherweise mit euren Lebenspartnern besprechen, und mir eure Entscheidungen dann bitte zukommen lassen.

Es geht um folgendes: Wie ihr wisst, bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste, und ich denke schon längere Zeit darüber nach, die Leitung der Zaubereischule von Hogwarts in die Hände eines jüngeren Kollegen zu übergeben. Ich werde den betreffenden natürlich noch 1 - 2 Jahre einarbeiten, und ihm unterstützend zur Seite stehen. Ebenfalls haben sich einige der Lehrkräfte entschieden, sich in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu verabschieden, oder sich anderen Aufgaben zuzuwenden.

Dies sind: **Professor McGonagall**, die, wie ihr alle wisst, nach wie vor **Verwandlung** unterrichtet und dem **Hause Gryffindor vorsteht**. Dann **Professor Sprout**, unsere Lehrerin für **magische Pflanzen**, sowie mein lieber Freund **Firenze**, der sich noch einmal dazu bereit erklärt hatte, 1 Jahr lang **Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste** zu unterrichten. Auch unsere liebe **Poppy**, äääh, **Madam Pomfrey**, hat sich entschlossen, einer jüngeren **Medihexe** ihr Reich zu überlassen. Unser allseits geschätzter **Wildhüter Hagrid** hat angemeldet, dass er zumindest für einige Jahre nicht zur Verfügung steht, er möchte sich mit seiner **Ehefrau Madame Maxime** auf Weltreise begeben und in größerem Umfang **magische Geschöpfe** erforschen, sowie befreundete Riesen aufsuchen. **Hagrid** hat allerdings schon selbst einen Stellvertreter bzw. Nachfolger gefunden. Mit diesem Vorschlag sind wir sehr zufrieden, **Rebeus** wird ihn heute noch allen Festgästen darlegen."

Während Albus Dumbledore diese Namen durchgegangen war, hatte er jeweils einen der Anwesenden wohlwollend angesehen. Allen war die Überraschung anzumerken, aber auf den meisten Gesichtern breitete sich sehr schnell ein zurückhaltendes, stolzes Lächeln aus.

"Nun denn," fuhr der Schulleiter auch schon fort, "wie gesagt, ihr sollt euch nicht sofort äußern. Unten beim Wasserspeicher am Fuße der Treppe, findet ihr auf einem kleinen Tischchen Couverts mit euren Namen. Bitte nehmt jeder den entsprechenden an euch, vermerkt auf dem vorbereiteten Zettel darin, ob ihr mit eurer Ernennung für das vorgesehene Unterrichtsfach oder den entsprechenden Posten einverstanden seid, und legt das verschlossene Couvert dann bis spätestens 16.00 Uhr in die Schatulle, die ebenfalls auf diesem Tischchen steht. Ich bitte euch auch darum, dass ihr außer mit eurem Partner noch mit niemandem über diese Sache sprecht. Ihr würdet mir sonst eine hübsche Überraschung für heute Abend vorweg nehmen. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einen schönen Tag hier auf Hogwarts - ich bin sehr gespannt, wie er euch gefällt. Danke!"

Damit verbeugte er sich noch einmal leicht vor jedem seiner Besucher, bevor er sich umdrehte und wiederum geräuschlos durch dieselbe Türe, durch die er sein Büro betreten hatte, verschwand.

"Hey, was war denn das?", fragte einer der Zurückbleibenden. "Ich find´s gut", ließ sich eine andere Stimme vernehmen. "Das muss ich meiner Frau erzählen, das glaubt sie mir nicht!", stammelte ein dritter und die junge Frau murmelte nur immer wieder vor sich hin: "Woher weiß er nur - woher weiß er nur...?"

Danach versank jeder von ihnen in eigene Überlegungen, sie gingen geschlossen die Treppe zum Wasserspeicher hinunter und nahmen jeder sein Couvert von dem Tisch, den Albus Dumbledore erwähnt hatte.

In der großen Halle hatte bereits der Brunch begonnen. Auf etlichen Tischen stapelten sich Speisen und Getränke aller Art, Selbstbedienung war angesagt, und wurde eifrig genutzt.

"Boah, habt ihr schon den megatollen Tisch mit den Muggel-Spezialitäten gesehn", schmatzte Ronald Weasley laut zu seiner Frau Susan, sowie Hermine und Severus, die sich an derselben Tafel wie er befanden. Hermine lachte hell auf. "Oh Ron, Du bist immer noch der verfressene Schuljunge von damals, wie?" Susan verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: "Allerdings! Essen kann er immer noch für 3. Seine Tischmanieren haben sich um keinen Deut gebessert, und dabei hatte ich gehofft, er würde wenigstens vor unseren Kindern mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Aber was Hänschen nicht lernt, lernt Hans eben nimmermehr! Nicht wahr, Molly", sprach sie ihre Schwiegermutter an, die eben einen ziemlich voll beladenen Teller vorbeizitterte. "Was meinst du, Liebes?", gab diese zurück, ohne den Kopf zu wenden. - "Nicht, nichts," schmunzelte nun Susan, und sah Hermine an. Die beiden Frauen prusteten los.

Severus jedoch konnte Ron nur beipflichten: "Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin sehr überrascht über die Auswahl der Speisen auf diesem letzten Tisch. Ich hatte immer gedacht, die Vorliebe für Muggelspeisen erstrecke sich bei Albus ausschließlich auf Zitronenbonbons. Hättest du vermutet, mein Schatz, dass er sogar unsere Vorliebe für Gummibärchen teilt?", zwinkerte er Herrmine zu.  
_**(Anmerkung: schnell zu meiner Beta rübergrins - sie weiß schon, warum)**_.  
Danach sah er wieder zu Ron und Susan. "Wußtet ihr übrigens, daß Albus seine Zitronenbonbons magisch leicht beeinflußt in ihrer Wirkung? Sie sind nicht nur prickelnd süß-säuerlich, sondern haben auch den stimmungshebenden Nebeneffekt, den wir sonst nur bei Schokolade bemerken, jedoch ihre Kalorienanzahl ist weitaus geringer. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich auf dem Tisch der kulinarischen Muggelspezialitäten nicht alles erkennen und zuordnen. Dort vermischen sich ja Köstlichkeiten aus der ganzen Welt! Vielleicht kann Ron uns eine Erläuterung geben?" "Gerne", ließ sich dieser, immer noch schmatzend, vernehmen. "Deutschland, Italien, Österreich, Frankreich, Türkei, Amerika, sowie Asien, kann ich auf jeden Fall als Quelle der besonderen Rezepte erkennen. Denn ihr findet hier leckere ofenfrische Laugenbrezeln, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte neben Spaghetti pesto und Muscheln, Pizza Quattro Stagioni, Kaiserschmarrn mit Apfelmus, Mouse au chocolat, Döner, Donuts, Gemüsereispfanne mit Entenfleisch, Frühlingsrolle mit Hühnchen sowie in vegetarischer Ausführung, alle möglichen Sorten Eiskrem, gefüllter Saumagen mit Knödeln und Sauerkraut,..." - "Aaahhh, hör bitte auf, Ron - mir wird schlecht!", stöhnte Hermine. "Was glaubst du, was das für ein Durcheinander ergibt, so, wie du uns das hier aufzählst. Ich geh mir lieber noch ein Wasser holen". Sie erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, Severus sprang ebenfalls auf und begleitete sie besorgt zu den Getränken.

"Meine Güte, Ron - musste das sein?", fragte Susan ihren Mann und blickte der angehenden Familie Snape hinterher. "Du weißt doch, dass man bei Schwangeren etwas sensibler sein sollte mit Gesprächen übers Essen". Ihr Mann sah sie erstaunt an. Dann grinste er über das ganze Gesicht und meinte nur: "Ach lass mal, Mine verzeiht mir das schon!"  
Susan hörte ihm jedoch schon nicht mehr zu. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen träumerischen Ausdruck angenommen, und sie hauchte: "Hättest Du das von unserer Fledermaus gedacht? Einfach rührend, wie er sich um seine Hermine kümmert, nicht? Wenn mir das jemand erzählt hätte, als er noch unser fieser Zaubertränkeprofessor war, ich hätte denjenigen ins St. Mungos verwiesen."  
Ron sah nun ebenfalls seiner immer noch besten Freundin und deren Verlobten nach und pflichtete seiner Frau bei: "Ja, du hast recht. Dass das alte Ekel noch so menschlich wird, hätte ich auch nicht vermutet. Die beiden scheinen einander gut zu tun. Ich freu mich für Mine!"

Am Getränketisch trafen Severus und Hermine auf Harry und Luna, die sich, beide ein volles Glas in der Hand, leise, aber angeregt unterhielten. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie Gesellschaft bekamen, verstummten sie jedoch sofort.  
"Hallo, ihr beiden", sprach Harry als erster, umarmte kurz und vorsichtig die derzeit rundliche Hermine und tauschte mit Severus einen festen Händedruck und einen freundlichen Blick. "Hallo Harry, hallo Luna", antwortete Hermine und stellte sich zwischen das Ehepaar Potter.  
Luna betrachtete den vorgewölbten Bauch der Freundin und fragte besorgt: "Wann ist denn der Geburtstermin?" Hermine antwortete, dabei glücklich strahlend: "In etwa 3 Wochen! Ich hoffe nur, dass sich der Wurm wirklich so lange Zeit lässt, damit das mit der Hochzeit in 10 Tagen noch vorher klappt!"  
"Das hoffen wir doch sehr, sonst entgeht uns ja ein Fest", schmunzelte Harry.

"Und wann kommt bei euch die Nummer 3? Wohl erst Anfang nächstes Jahr?", wandte sich Hermine nun ihrerseits  
an Harry´s Frau.  
Luna klappte der Mund auf, Harry verschluckte sich, denn er hatte eben aus seinem Glas trinken wollen. "Woher weißt du?", fragte Luna erstickt und sah erschrocken zu ihrem Mann. Der hatte, dank Severus´ besorgtem Klopfen auf seinen Rücken, das Husten wieder eingestellt und musste nun lachen. "Na endlich", japste er und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. "Wieso _na endlich_?", fragte Hermine irritiert. "Wann wolltest du es mir denn sagen, Schatz?", grinste Harry Luna an. "Du hast es geahnt?", gab diese zurück. "Klar!", gab Harry zur Antwort und fügte hinzu: "Seit Wochen rennst du schon mit diesem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck herum, und da soll ich nicht 1 + 1 zusammenzählen?" "Und ich hatte schon Angst, du wärst sauer!", erklärte Luna vorsichtig. "Wir hatten doch eigentlich nur zwei Kinder geplant!  
"Zum Glück läuft beim Kinderkriegen nicht immer alles nach Plan, nicht wahr, Severus?", mischte sich Hermine wieder ins Gespräch und sah liebevoll zu dem Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes auf. "Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Luna", sprach sie weiter, "bei uns kommen so viele Schwangere in die Apotheke, mit der Zeit kriegt man einen Blick dafür. Und nach dem Pärchen, das ihr bereits habt, wird euer drittes Kind wieder ein Mädchen, das sag ich dir voraus." Triumphierend blickte sie von Luna zu Harry und wieder zurück. "So-so, ein Mädchen also!", Harry klang nun doch etwas überrascht. "Und was wird es dann bei euch?" - "Ein Junge!" - "Ebenfalls ein Mädchen, denke ich".  
Hermine und Severus hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen. Harry und Luna sahen einander an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, so dass sich an den umliegenden Tischen andere Gäste zu ihnen umdrehten. Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis Harry sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er, Hermine auf die Schulter klopfend, meinte: "Soviel zu dem Blick, den du dafür hast. - Habt ihr dann schon einen Namen gefunden, der zur Not für beide Geschlechter passt?"  
Das zukünftige Ehepaar Snape stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.  
Dann sah Harry die also bald dreifache Mutter an seiner Seite jedoch stirnrunzelnd an: "Bei uns gibt das dann aber auch wieder eine Sucherei - die Namen, die mir wichtig sind, haben wir ja schon weitergegeben an unsere Kinder _**James-Remus**_ und _**Liliane-Sirana**_." - "Kein Problem", grinste Luna ihn an: "dann geht es eben in meiner Ahnentafel weiter. Ich hätte da zum Beispiel zu bieten: _**Lancelot**_ oder _**Garvain, Galahad**_ oder _**Artus**_. Falls Hermine doch recht hat, und es wird ein Mädchen, dann hätten wir da: _**Morgaine**_ oder _**Gwenhwyfar, Elaine, Viviane**_ oder _**Igraine**_! - Soll ich weiter aufzählen?"  
"Moment mal", schaltete sich Severus ein, "das klingt verdächtig nach Artus´ Ritter der Tafelrunde samt deren Frauen. Sag nicht, unter deinen Vorfahren war jemand von der Insel **AVALON**?"  
"Wußtest du das nicht?", fragte Harry ihn. "Woher sollte denn sonst der entrückte Ausdruck auf ihrem lieblichen Antlitz immer wieder kommen? Schon während unserer Schulzeit hatte ich so eine Ahnung, dass Luna **DAS GESICHT** hat. Mit der Zeit wurde sie ja dann" - er lächelte verschmitzt - "zum Glück etwas normaler, aber ab und zu kommt die Abstammung voll durch!" Luna hatte ihn während dieser Ausführung in die Seite geknufft, aber sie lächelte nachsichtig und auch ein wenig stolz. "Du meine Güte, das ist ja faszinierend", schloss Hermine die Diskussion. "Aber kommt, wir setzen uns wieder, ich sollte nicht so lange auf einem Fleck stehen."

Kaum hatten sie am Tisch von Ron und Susan wieder Platz genommen, wurde es allmählich ruhig in der großen Halle. Diejenigen, die noch in Gespräche verwickelt waren, schauten sich neugierig um, und verstummten ebenfalls.  
Der allseits geschätzte und hochverehrte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, hatte die Halle betreten und wünschte sich offensichtlich Aufmerksamkeit, um ihnen etwas mitzuteilen.

Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er schließlich begann: "Meine lieben, lieben Freunde! Ihr macht mich so glücklich, die ihr alle meiner Einladung gefolgt seid, ich danke euch von Herzen. Umfangreiche Vorbereitungen haben sich somit gelohnt und ich bin ein wenig stolz, dass ich euch, wie ich denke, einen unvergesslichen Tag auf Hogwarts bescheren werde.  
Ich will euch auch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen mit dem Programm. Als nächstes werden wir uns nach draußen begeben. Dort erwarten uns nacheinander zwei Vorführungen, in denen Tiere eine große Rolle spielen.  
Zur Teezeit finden wir uns hier in der Halle wieder ein und sprechen weiter den Köstlichkeiten zu, die Hogwarts Hausangestellte für uns kreiert haben. Danach werde ich euch noch über einige Neuigkeiten informieren, bevor ihr euch wieder auf den Heimweg machen werdet zu euren Familien und Freunden.  
Nun aber will ich auch selber noch einiges von der reichen Tafel genießen und möchte euch bitten, euch in einer halben Stunde vor dem Hauptportal einzufinden. Danke!"

Applaus kam auf, bevor die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen wurden. "Der Alte macht es aber wieder spannend", murmelte Ron zu Harry und Hermine.  
"Ach, ich finde es einfach nur herrlich, nach all den Jahren einmal wieder hier zu sein und alles zu genießen", schwärmte das hochschwangere Mitglied des früheren Kleeblatts daraufhin glücklich."

_Ende Kapitel 2.  
Ich hoffe, es hat einigen unter euch gefallen. Mittlerweile habt ihr bestimmt festgestellt, dass ich hier nicht auf einen spannungsgeladenen Thriller hinauswill. Diese Geschichte ist eher zur reinen Unterhaltung gedacht. Wer schmunzeln konnte, oder miträtseln will, der darf ruhig ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Wenn jemand negative Kritik hat, kann er sie aber auch äußern. Ich denke, ich kann damit leben. :-) _

Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story! Alle Charaktere verdanken wir der genialen JKR und sie kriegt sie unbeschadet zurück!

Ganz besonderer Dank gebührt wieder meiner tollen Beta **"Gwin"**, die mich hierbei mit Ideen und Nachfragen diverser Einzelheiten unterstützt.

Und **DANKE** auch für die Reviews nach dem Eingangskapitel. Ihr habt mir Mut gemacht zum Weiterschreiben!

Gwin: Mich hat es nicht gestört, daß Du die erste warst, die ein Review hinterlassen hast. 1. weil ja irgendjemand immer den Anfang machen muß! Und 2. weil es mich natürlich auch freut, wenn Dir gefällt, was Du da Beta-lesen mußt! knuddel

Kira Gmork: Ja, stimmt, in den Jahren zwischen Harry´s Schulzeit und meiner Story hat sich einiges getan. Manches soll hier auch noch aufgezeigt werden, aber nicht alles. Es hat jedenfalls Spaß gemacht, zu beschreiben, was Harry und Luna, Hermine und Severus, Ron und Susan, nun treiben.

Rubinonyx: Mit "schnell" wars leider nichts! Aber jetzt ist Kapitel 2 ja da - ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir?

Mariacharly: Harry und Luna war für mich schnell klar! Sie verstehen sich doch so gut im 5. Schuljahr. Es würde mich doch sehr wundern, wenn JKR das nicht auch noch mal aufgreifen würde im neuesten Band! schaumermal Bei mir jedenfalls sind die beiden ein glückliches Paar!

lara: Es geht! grins Und ich denke, mindestens 3 Kapitel werden noch folgen. Gruß!

_**Das war´s mal vorerst! Ich verspreche lieber nicht, wann es weitergeht. Im Sommer gibt es (leider) oft wichtiger Dinge als FF´s! grins**_


	3. Animagi

**Ein Fest auf Hogwarts**

**Kapitel 3:** Animagi

Zur gewünschten Zeit hatten sich alle Anwesenden auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss eingefunden und warteten ungeduldig auf weitere Informationen.  
Albus Dumbledore trat erneut vor und blickte zufrieden in die gespannten Gesichter vor sich. "Wie Ihr alle wisst, sind einige Gesetze des Zaubereiministeriums nach dem endgültigen Sturz von Lord Voldemort damals gelockert oder aufgehoben worden. Dazu gehört auch das, wonach Animagus-Verwandlungen angemeldet werden müssen. Der Eintrag in das Verzeichnis ist seither freiwillig. Viele haben sich eintragen lassen, manche auch nicht. Ich freue mich nun ganz besonders, dass es mir gelungen ist, Euch eine einzigartige Vorführung von Animagi bieten zu können.  
Viele von Euch haben sich bereit erklärt, sich den anderen Gästen in ihrer gewählten Tiergestalt zu zeigen. Es wird einige Überraschungen dabei geben, das kann ich Euch versprechen. Ich bitte Euch, einfach in ungeordneter Reihenfolge kurz hinter die Paravents zu gehen, die Ihr hier links seht; Euch dort zu verwandeln, und hervorzutreten. Wer möchte, kann sich dann vor aller Augen zurückverwandeln, um sein wahres Ich zu offenbaren - Ihr müsst aber nicht."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gästeschar. Damit hatte man nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, als man sich beim Eintreffen am Portal in die geheimnisvolle Liste eintrug, auf der es 5 Spalten gab und die überschrieben war mit der Frage:"Bist Du ein Animagus?  
Nein - Ja - Tierart - Das dürfen andere wissen - Das ist ein Geheimnis.  
Eintragungen waren immer sogleich verschwunden, und somit für andere nicht erkennbar gewesen.

Alle Augen wandten sich der kleinen Bühne zu, die dort aufgebaut war, wo die Paravents endeten.  
Und schon erschien eine Tiergestalt, die vielen wohlvertraut war: Eine getigerte Katze schritt majestätisch über die Bühne, setzte sich am Rand nieder und fing an, sich zu putzen.  
"Professor McGonagall", hörte man von allen Seiten rufen. Anerkennender Applaus kam auf und die Katze blickte erstaunt in die Runde - sprang von der Bühne und verwandelte sich... - ... in die allseits beliebte Gestalt der älteren Lehrerin mit der kleinen, runden Brille.

Schon ging es weiter:  
Ein Wildschweineber stob auf die Bühne, kratzte sich an einem dort aus dem Nichts erschienenen Baum, scharrte mit den Vorderbeinen, gab ein bedrohliches Brüllen von sich, schnüffelte einmal quer über den Boden des Podestes, und verschwand dann mit einem friedlichen Grunzen wieder hinter der Verkleidung.

Sogleich hüpfte ein großer Wildhase herbei, machte Männchen und putzte sich die Nase, legte sich langgestreckt auf die Bretter, rollte dann mehrmals über den Boden, erhob sich und verwandelte sich in...  
"Fred Weasley", johlte die Menge und der überlebende Zwilling winkte ihnen dankend zu und verschwand wieder aus ihrer Sicht.

Am Rand der Gästeschar erhob sich plötzlich mit lautem Rauschen ein großer Vogel in die Luft. Majestätisch bewegte er die Flügel, gewann an Höhe, schraubte sich hoch über ihre Köpfe, um schließlich kreisend die Erde unter sich zu beobachten, dabei die typischen Schreie eines Raubvogels ausstoßend. Alle blickten gebannt zum Himmel hinauf, der Steinadler war ein herrlicher Anblick. Wer in der Nähe von Hermine Granger stand, dem fiel vielleicht der momentan leere Platz neben ihr auf. Sie selbst lächelte stolz, während sie dem wunderbaren Vogel über sich sichtlich ergriffen zusah.  
Nach einigen Minuten erhabenen Kreisens stieß der Adler überraschend im Sturzflug hinab und landete hinter einem der Paravents.

Dann wurde es still, nur ein Fauchen war zu hören. Hinter den Paravents stob Rauch hervor. Jemand hustete. Als nächstes sah man eine schmale, lange Schnauze mit weit geöffneten Nüstern, Hornstummeln und hervorquellenden orangeroten Augen. Weiter und weiter schob sich ein Körper ins Blickfeld...  
...bis die Sicht frei war auf einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel. Nur einer konnte sich hinter dieser Gestalt verbergen! Die Erinnerung an "Norbert" kam Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Sinn.  
"Charlie" rief es aus allen Richtungen, und tatsächlich, nachdem der Drache mit doch beträchtlichen Maßen ausgiebig Rauch ausgestoßen, die großen Tatzen bedrohlich vor sich hergestreckt, mit den Augen gerollt und den gefährlichen Schwanz dicht über den Köpfen der nächsten Gäste geschwenkt hatte, gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall - vor ihnen stand der Drachenforscher und ältere Bruder von Ron, der sich nun lachend und zwinkernd verbeugte.

Das nächste Tier war sehr viel kleiner, schneller und wendiger. Zuerst konnten es nur die vordersten Zuschauer sehen, als es dann aber auf den Baum kletterte, der immer noch auf der Bühne stand, lachten auf einmal auch die hinteren Ränge auf.  
Ein flinkes, weißes Frettchen hüpfte von Ast zu Ast, den Stamm hinauf und hinunter - übermütig und frech.  
Auf einmal war auch die Katze wieder da und jagte es spielerisch über die Bühne. Mit einem hohen Sprung rettete sich schließlich das weiße Fellknäuel auf einen der höheren Äste und plötzlich saß dort ein blonder, ernst dreinblickender Mann. Draco Malfoy sah auf die buntgemischte Schar aus ehemaligen Mitschülern, Lehrern und Eltern. Viele davon waren Freunde für ihn geworden, ja, fast eine richtige Familie, in der er fand, was er früher als Kind und als Schüler vermisst hatte. Zusammen mit ihnen hatte er sich damals gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt - und damit auch gegen seinen Vater. Kurz bevor er den Todessern beitreten wollte, ganz dem Wunsch seines Vaters folgend, hatte es eine nächtliche Begegnung zwischen ihm und seinem Hauslehrer gegeben - die wohl nicht zufällig stattgefunden hatte.  
Daraufhin hatte Draco nach dem Orden gefragt, und ihn unterstützt.  
Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy versuchte alles, ihn wie geplant für die Dunkle Seite zu gewinnen, doch vergeblich. Der Vater wurde in der großen, letzten Schlacht tödlich verwundet und erlag wenige Tage später seinen Verletzungen.  
Draco hatte ihn mehrmals im St. Mungo besucht und versucht, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn überhaupt nicht beachtet und durch ihn hindurchgesehen.  
Spätestens danach hatte man Veränderungen an dem blonden Slytherin festgestellt. Er war ruhiger, nachdenklicher, überlegter geworden. Er hatte viele Fragen gestellt und das Glück gehabt, offene Ohren zu finden bei Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore.  
Auch mit dem Dreier-Gespann Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte er durch den finalen Kampf einen besonderen Kontakt geknüpft, sie hatten einander gegenseitig beschützt und geholfen.  
Nach dem Schulabschluss hatte Draco im In- und Ausland Jura und Psychologie studiert. Einige Jahre hatte man nichts von ihm gehört. Doch dann war er zurückgekehrt und hatte sich als Anwalt in London niedergelassen.  
Er hatte sich schnell einen sehr guten Ruf als kompetenter, verständnisvoller Streiter für das Recht erworben.  
Allerdings reizten ihn nicht die spektakulären Fälle, sondern die Sorgen des "kleinen Mannes".  
Er vertrat des öfteren Mandanten aus der Unterschicht, und man munkelte, dass er dabeit nie ein Honorar verlangte. Geldsorgen schien er keine zu haben, als letzter Spross einer vermögenden Zaubererfamilie. Eine eigene Familie hatte er bisher nicht gegründet.  
Draco stieg mit eleganten Bewegungen vom Baum, klopfte seinen Freizeitanzug ab und verbeugte sich kurz. Dann schritt er an den Rand der Bühne, sprang hinunter und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu seinem väterlichen Freund Severus Snape.

Kurz darauf ging ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bot, war aber auch zu schön!  
Hinter den Paravents war ein Einhorn hervorgetreten. Unübersehbar handelte es sich um eine hochträchtige Stute dieser Gattung. Und damit war klar, dass dies Hermine in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt sein musste.  
Das anmutige Tier tänzelte über den Boden des Podestes, warf seine lange, wellige Mähne auf und nieder, schlug mit dem ebenso hervorstechenden Schweif durch die Luft, und gab immer wieder ein leises Wiehern von sich. Eine lange Schrittfolge mit komplizierten Passagen, manchen vielleicht aus der hohen Schule der Reiterei bekannt, war zu sehen, untermalt von leiser Musik, die jemand heraufbeschworen hatte.  
Zuletzt, unter einem Trommelwirbel, stieg das Tier auf seine Hinterbeine und schlug mit der Vorderhand durch die Luft. Dann verschwand es wieder hinter der Verkleidung.

Eine Pause entstand. War jetzt die Vorführung zu Ende, fragten sich manche. Vereinzelt drehte man sich zum Nachbarn um und begann wieder ein Gespräch.  
Doch auf einmal wurde es abermals still. Ein Hund trat, ängstlich um sich blickend, hinter den Paravents hervor. Ein zottiger, mittelgroßer, grauer Hund, im Licht allerdings leicht rötlich schimmernd.  
Harry Potter starrte regungslos auf die erschienene Tiergestalt. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und eine wohlvertraute Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Harry, alles klar?" -  
"Ja, danke, Remus, es geht schon," antwortete Harry, ohne auch nur einen Blick von dem zottigen Hund zu lassen. "Ich dachte nur nicht, dass es nach all den Jahren immer noch so weh tut!"  
Auch Luna war näher an seine Seite gerückt und nahm seine Hand. Er drückte ihre Rechte dankbar, froh, dass seine Frau wieder einmal wusste, wie sie für ihn da sein konnte.  
Jeder, der irgendwann einmal Sirius Black in seiner Animagus-Gestalt gesehen hatte, dachte jetzt sofort an ihn. Die Ähnlichkeit war zu verblüffend. Zwar stimmte die Größe nicht ganz überein, und auch die Farbe des Felles war, bei näherer Betrachtung, nicht dieselbe - trotzdem war es eindeutig: Dies war eine Verneigung gegenüber dem Rumtreiber "Tatze", dem Freund von Lily und James Potter, dem zu Unrecht Verfolgten, dem Überführer von Peter Pettigrew, dem verschwundenen und für tot erklärten Paten von Harry Potter.  
"Du wusstest es aber doch," fragte "Moony" weiter.  
"Ja, sie bat mich extra um Erlaubnis dafür, aber gesehen hatte ich sie noch nie!", antwortete Harry. Noch immer blickte er gebannt zu dem Tier.  
Dieses war, nachdem es über die Bühne einmal im Kreis schritt, zu den Zuschauern heruntergesprungen und schritt nun, mit erhobenem Kopf und leichtem Schwanzwedeln, in Harry´s Richtung.  
Rundherum hörte man es tuscheln: "Wer ist das nur? - Die Ähnlichkeit ist so groß."  
Der Hund kam näher, und keiner konnte mehr ein Wort sagen.  
Vor Harry blieb das stark an "Schnuffel" erinnernde Tier stehen, dann setzte es sich vor ihm nieder und sah ihn abwartend an. Harry ging in die Knie und beugte sich zu dem Hund herab. Sofort legte dieser seine Vorderpfoten auf Harry´s Schultern. Den Kopf schmiegte der Hund an den des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Beide verharrten in dieser Stellung.  
Man wagte kaum zu atmen, so spannend und schön war die Szene anzusehn.  
Auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin erhob sich Harry und zog den Hund, mit beiden Händen seinen Körper umfassend, ganz langsam mit nach oben.  
Während des Aufstehens verwandelte sich die Tiergestalt in eine menschliche.  
Die Nackenhaare wuchsen und wurden länger und länger. Gleichzeitig verwandelte sich ihre Farbe in ein leuchtendes Rot. Die Gesichtszüge des Hundes veränderten sich zu einem jugendlichen, zugleich aber ausgeprägt reifen Frauenantlitz. Der Körper streckte sich, es erschien eine zierliche, fast magere Gestalt in Jeans und einem karierten Herrenhemd.  
Es war Ginny Weasley.

Nach vielen "Ah´s" und "Oh´s" fing jemand in der Nähe an zu klatschen.  
Plötzlich gab es kein Halten mehr. Die Spannung löste sich in einem befreiten Applaus.

Harry küsste Ginny auf die Wange, er hielt sie noch immer fest umschlungen.  
"Danke, Ginny! Danke!", war das einzige, was er sagen konnte.  
Nun wagte auch Luna, die beiden zu umarmen. Sie hatte gespürt, zuvor hätte sie nur gestört. Harry und Ginny verband eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Aus der Freundschaft über Ginny´s Bruder hatte sich, wiederum natürlich nicht zuletzt durch den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort, eine unbeschreibliche Verbundenheit entwickelt. Nie war es zwischen Harry und Ginny zu etwas anderem als einem an Bruder und Schwester erinnernden Verhältnis gekommen, Luna wußte das und somit hatte sie keinerlei Grund zur Eifersucht gehabt. Niemals!  
Vielmehr hatte auch sie selbst zu Ginny eine innige Freundschaft entwickelt und nun hielten sie einander zu dritt umfangen, ein paar Tränen ließen sich nicht verdrängen und suchten ihren Weg über die bewegten Gesichter, auch bei einigen der Umstehenden.

Schließlich trat Hermine zu den dreien und strich Ginny übers Haar. "Komm, jetzt noch der Abschluß", raunte sie ihr zu.  
Ginny löste sich vom Ehepaar Potter, nickte den beiden zu und schritt mit Hermine zusammen erneut zur Bühne.  
Kurz bevor die beiden dort anlangten, verwandelten sie sich erneut in den Hund und die Einhornstute. Wieder wurde begeistert geklatscht.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny, dieses schnelle, flüssige Verwandeln vom Mensch zum Tier und wieder zurück, immer und immer wieder geübt haben mussten - die Bewegungen waren ein Fluss, ein Band, ohne Stocken oder Bruch im Übergang. Einfach herrlich anzuschaun.  
Hinter den Paravents kamen gleichzeitig noch einmal die getigerte Katze und das Frettchen hervor. Hermine stand nun in der Mitte der Bühne. Sie knickte leicht mit den Vorderbeinen ein, und mit einem Sprung glitt der Hund auf ihren Rücken. Ebenfalls nur einen Augenblick später hatte die Katze sich darauf begeben, und auf ihren Rücken gelangte flink das Frettchen. Die Einhornstute erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und stolz blickten die vier Tiergestalten in die Menschenmenge.

Ein atemberaubender Anblick: Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall und Draco Malfoy bildeten die Bremer Stadtmusikanten in leicht abgewandelter Form.

Der Applaus wollte nicht enden.  
Als die drei oberen Tiere schließlich von Hermine´s Rücken sprangen, verwandelte diese sich sofort zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt und ließ sich am Bühnenrand nieder. Total erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich lächelte sie ihre drei Mitgestalter bei dieser Figur an.  
"Das war es mir wert", keuchte sie - "aber jetzt brauche ich eine Pause!"  
Severus trat unauffällig zu ihr, legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, und begann sie sanft zu massieren. "Danke, Liebster, das ist jetzt genau das, was ich mir ersehnt habe", seufzte sie und schloss genussvoll die Augen unter der liebevollen Berührung. Ihr Verlobter konnte sich eine tadelnde Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich weiß, ich hätte Dich nicht davon abhalten können, selbst, wenn ich es versucht hätte, oder?" Hermine schmunzelte leicht und antwortete leise: "Du kennst mich viel zu gut!"  
"Aber Du hast wundervoll ausgesehn!", fügte ihr früherer Zaubertränkeprofessor hinzu und küßte sie liebevoll aufs Haar. - Hermine lächelte sanft, die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen, und antwortete: "Du aber auch!"

Wiederum trat Albus Dumbledore vor und erhob seine Stimme:  
"Harry, wärst Du so freundlich? Als letzte Zugabe sozusagen. Wir haben ihn lange nicht gesehn!"  
Der junge Mann mit den unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und der Brille verstand sofort. Er blickte zärtlich zu Luna und flüsterte ihr zu: "Den hier widme ich unserem dritten Kind. Ich liebe Dich!" Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.  
Dann hob er die rechte Hand in Richtung Bühne und sprach kraftvoll die Worte **"Expecto patronum"**.  
Längst brauchte Harry keinen Zauberstab mehr, um seinen geliebten und treuen Patronus zu erschaffen. Ein silbernes Licht wand sich sofort aus seiner Hand, daraus entstand die Hirschgestalt.  
Die Erinnerung an "Krone" wendete sich ihm zu, scharrte mit den Hufen, nickte mehrmals mit dem Kopf, drehte sich um und schwebte über die Ländereien davon.  
Ein letzter Applaus brandete auf, doch bald bat Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal um Ruhe.

"Ich würde mal sagen, die Überraschung ist uns allen geglückt, oder? Ich danke Euch, die Ihr uns diese unvergesslichen Bilder geschenkt habt. So viele seltene und schöne Tiere auf einmal sieht man nicht jeden Tag.  
Und jetzt möchte ich alle bitten, sich in gemütlichem Spazierschritt zu Hagrid´s Haus zu begeben. Dort findet in ungefähr 30 Minuten die nächste Vorführung statt. Unterwegs werdet Ihr mit Getränken versorgt. Danke!"

**Fortsetzung folgt, wenn Ihr wollt.**

Wer weiß, wenns viele Reviews gibt, vielleicht gehts dann schneller +unschuldig-in-die-Luft-guck+

_Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story! Alle Charaktere verdanken wir der genialen JKR und sie kriegt sie unbeschadet zurück!_

_Und ich danke ein weiteres Mal meiner tollen Beta **"Gwin"**, die trotz engem Terminkalender schnell war mit dem Betalesen und mir noch einige Anregungen geliefert hat. Ich hoffe, Du bist mit der Endversion dieses Kapitels jetzt auch einverstanden, Gwin?_

_**Danke an die lieben Reviewer**_ Malina, Sandarak, und Kira Gmork. _  
Fühlt Euch fest von mir gedrückt, ich freu mich riesig, daß Ihr so lieb geschrieben habt._


End file.
